This invention relates to the seal art and, more particularly, to a method of making an expansible seal and installing it on an assembly, such as an electrical machine.
Development of an ultra-light airborne alternator requires the machine to have a stator that is totally immersed in a circulating, dielectric cooling fluid. The fluid cannot be permitted to contact the 18,000 rpm motor, as the viscous losses would be extremely high. A conventional fiber/resin bore seal requires a 0.08" wall thickness, which is unacceptably thick.
Therefore, what is needed, and is not available in the prior art, is a thin-walled, leak-proof, bore seal which can be used over a wide temperature range, i.e., -65 degrees Fahrenheit to +400 degrees Fahrenheit.